


【授权翻译】暗恋（Shiro/Keith）-战五渣斯基

by Tuki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuki/pseuds/Tuki
Summary: http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_bdc58c1





	【授权翻译】暗恋（Shiro/Keith）-战五渣斯基

**Author's Note:**

> http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_bdc58c1

 

 

【授权翻译】暗恋（Shiro/Keith）-战五渣斯基

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

body{background-color:#f1f1f1;}  
.c1,.c1 a{color:#444;}  
.c2,.c2 a{color:#888;}  
.m-nav a:hover,  
.m-nav .clicked{color:#444;}  
.m-pager a:hover{color:#fff;}  
.c3,.c3 a{color:#666;}  
.c4,.c4 a{color:#444;}  
.c5,.c5 a,blockquote, .notes, .notes a, .notes a:hover{color:#444;}  
.g-head,  
.g-foot,  
.m-pager a,  
.m-goTopArea,  
.m-nav .about .aboutlayer{background:#dcdcdc;}  
.m-pager a:hover{background:#dcdcdc;}  
.m-search,.m-search input{background:#cacaca;}  
.m-post,.m-pager{border-color:#e7e7e7;}  
.notes .note{border-bottom-color:#e7e7e7;}  
.text img{max-width:100%;_width:100%;}

[战五渣斯基](http://1208951894.lofter.com/)  


  


 

 

[UAPP](http://1208951894.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)

 

[私信](http://www.lofter.com/message/1208951894)

 

[归档](http://1208951894.lofter.com/view)  
[RSS](http://1208951894.lofter.com/rss)

关于  
  
[](http://1208951894.lofter.com/)  
一只兔子。  
  
  


##  [【授权翻译】暗恋（Shiro/Keith）](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_bdc58c1)

原作者：[awkwardspaceturtle (CastelloFlare)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CastelloFlare/pseuds/awkwardspaceturtle)

原文：http://archiveofourown.org/works/7571752

  


暗恋（Crush）  


  


“Shirogane Takashi，大三中公认的天才学生，担任着Voltron天文协会主席、宇宙科学院学生会副会长的职位，同时还是第一个接受机械臂移植的学员，而且，还是个新生画家——”Allura激动地背诵着Shiro的成就，一本画册拿在手中。“不过你画的这个男孩是谁啊？”

  


Shiro听完身子一怔，打算把书放回书架的手停在半空，另一边还拿着其他书籍。他们在图书馆查阅资料，而他此时祈求着各路神仙希望没人听到他朋友所说的话。

  


“嘿？地球呼叫Shiro？”Allura在他面前打了几个响指，“你能不能不要在Kerberos的月球上漫游了，回来回答我好吗？你画的是——”

  


“嘘…”Shiro边说边把手头的书快速放回原来的位置。“Allura，你不该去忙你的论文吗？”

  


“拜托，只要我愿意，让那个龟脸Zarkon教授等多久就行。”Allura一只手放在臀上另一只手拿着画册在Shiro面前晃悠。

  


“那么我再问一次，这个男孩是——”

  


Shiro快速伸出手去抓画册，但Allura反应更快躲开了。

  


“我们能不能不要在图书馆说？”Shiro耷拉肩膀表示投降。

  


“只要你告诉我他是谁就行。”Allura满意地地点点头。

  


  


“他叫Keith Kogane”Shiro低着头说道，漫不经心地摆弄着额前的刘海。“他也是航天部的，只不过是个新生，我们以前一起上过课。另外，他还是田径队最年轻的学员。”  


  


“所以他比我们小两届。”Allura喝着茶略有所思地点点头。“那好，如果你约他出去的话，你们还有两年的时间可以在一起，等到你毕业的时候你们就得考虑在外面买间公寓一起住——”  


  


“打住打住，”Shiro咳嗽，差点呛到自己的饮料。虽然他点的饮料是冰的，但Shiro整个脸尴尬得都像被火烧一样，Allura觉得都可以在他脸上炒个鸡蛋了。“不要脑补过度，这只是暗恋而已。  


  


“只是暗恋？”现在轮到Allura呛到她的茶了。“Shiro，我认识你了这么多年，你从来没对谁表现过特别的兴趣，可以说完全没有兴趣。突然间你就对那个叫Keith Karete的——”

  


 “是Kogane.”

  


 “这是你今天第四次打断我的话了。”Allura白了他一眼。“那么，你会看你的画吗？”

  


 “每天都看。”Shiro小声说道，整个脸一片通红。  


  


 “从我们入学开始，你不是画飞船就是画飞行员，然后突然间，你居然开始画身边的人了，还只画这个叫Keith Cajone——”

  


 “天啊Allura，你又说错了。”Shiro很无奈地提醒道。  


  


 “我是说，你看看这个！”Allura翻到她找的那页，“你画他在上课时的背影。还有这个——”她翻了几页，“Keith在跑道跑步，Keith坐在食堂里，Keith在走廊闲逛；还有这些各种角度的绘画，就好像你已经记住了他每一寸轮廓和身形。Shiro，这已经不是普通的暗恋了，你已经被他迷住了。只是没有经验的你还不知道怎么表达这种感觉。”

  


 “好丢人啊。”Shiro伸手蒙住脸嘟囔道。“这就是为什么我从不向别人提起这件事。”

  


 “我是一个知道的？”Allura的笑容里带着一丝得意和不怀好意。

  


 “Allura，你最好什么都不要做。”Shiro透过手指向Allura瞪了一眼。

  


 “嘿，至少我可以替你保密啊。”她无辜地说道，但是眼神中却闪烁中调皮。

  


  


Allura第一眼望向他时，她就认出了他是让Shiro迷得魂不守舍的Keith。那蓬松的短发和沉思的表情在画中出现过一次又一次，就算在百米之外想认不出都难。——虽然是夸张的说法，因为Allura现在可以在图书馆近距离观察到他。

  


在她身边，Shiro就像是失了魂一样站在原地不动，Allura戳了他一下才让他回过神来。Shiro叹了口气，望了Allura一眼之后，他俩就开始忙着找社团需要的资料了。不过Shiro大脑此时却一片空白，忘记要从哪个书架找需要的书了。

  


Keith在图书馆的某个角落中，与他们呼吸着同一空气，共处一片屋檐。Allura觉得，她最要好的朋友会为了一个不曾交往过的陌生人而魂不守舍很可爱。但感觉归感觉，他们还得完成手头的任务，尽到自己的职务。

  


 “Shiro，我觉得我们已经找到需要的书了。”Allura说道，怀里抱着许多资料。

  


 “是吗？那我们去找管理员登记吧。”Shiro说着，从包里拿出借书卡，接着抱起了一摞书。

  


当他们从层层书架走出来时，Shiro又在原地愣住了：在前台，抱着书站在管理员身旁的，居然是Keith。

Shiro感觉屋内温度上升在持续上升，而自己的双腿却融化成果冻而动弹不得。汗水浸满了他的全身。他来图书馆做什么？难道是Allura的阴谋？

  


“不要再陶醉了，快过去啊，”Allura偷笑着把Shiro往前推。Shiro瞪了Allura一眼继续向前台走去，双腿却不停发颤。

  


 意识到Keith也是来借书的，Shiro决定排在他后面，但是Allura却又推了Shiro一把。

  


“喔，”Keith抬头，与Shiro对视。

  


 “啊…”Shiro回应着，脸上又布满一片红。

  


Allura希望她能带相机来记录这一幕。

  


Keith注意到Shiro手里抱着很多书籍。

  


“需要的话，你可以先来。”他说完，目光移回到自己手中的书。Shiro默默感叹着他的睫毛是多么修长，他的嘴唇是多么地柔软——

  


 “借书卡？”管理员单调且不耐烦的声音传入耳中。

  


 “啊，在这。”Shiro艰难地咽了口气，把卡递过去，静静地等着管理员扫描完成。在他身旁的Allura却不停地戳着他的肩膀，鼓励他趁着机会多说几句。在这段既不快也不慢的时间里，Shro一直偷瞄着Keith，不停吸进他身上独特的气味。时间似乎在这一刻停止了，却又太仓促地流逝着。扫描结束了。

  


“下一个。”管理员百般聊赖地说道，把Shiro的借书卡放回书上

。

“啊…谢谢。”Shiro小声地回道。没有多说什么，他抱起书向出口走去。Allura望着Shiro垂头丧气的样子，接着跟了上去。

  


“唉，”默默穿过一段走廊后，Shiro开口了。每向前走一步都意味他离Keith越来越远，一股不快的后悔感在Shiro心中膨胀开来。“我好懦弱。”

  


“不，Shiro，你才不懦弱呢，”Allura笑着说，“你只是被他迷得神魂颠倒了。”

  


Shiro叹气，随后嘴角勉强挤出一个笑容，“不过至少我没有表现得很奇怪。我想，我以后依然可以从远处观察他然后画下来，没有什么改变。”

  


“嗯，对。”Allura说着，眼睛扫向一旁。“当然要继续画他啦。”当她没有继续接话时，Shiro停下脚步，眯起眼看着她。

  


 “为什么我突然有种不好的感觉——”

  


 “嘿。”从他们背后传出熟悉的声音。Shiro并没有马上回应，而是在原地愣住了。

  


“嗨？”作为善交际又有人缘的代表人物，Allura马上就认出了说话的主人是谁，并转身替Shiro接了话。“怎么了吗？”

  


Allura用脚抵了一下Shiro的膝盖让他回过神来，他急急忙忙地转过身，抱着的书差点掉地。还好Keith反应快，双手把书推回Shiro的胸前。Shiro此时呆若木鸡，感觉难以呼吸。

  


“你叫Takashi Shirogane, 对吧？”

  


听到他的名字从Keith口中说出，Shiro感觉全身都涌入了奇妙的滋味，让他飘飘欲仙，沉醉其中。

  


他说不出话来，只好点点头。

  


“你似乎掉了这个。”Keith说道，把写有Shiro名字的画册放在他抱着的书上。

  


Shiro吃惊得瞪大眼睛，感觉身体开始发热。太尴尬了，他感觉脑袋一片混乱，随时都有可能爆炸。他很确定他在前台的时候Allura一定做了些什么，但他顾不了那么多，现在他想做的就是逃得越远越好再也不见人。看着Keith就那样一言不发地注视着他让他头晕目眩。

  


“他对你的善行表示感谢。”Allura在一旁对他报以微笑。

  


“这没什么。”Keith说完，向后退了一步。眼神在依然目瞪口呆的Shiro身上逗留了一会。“那么再见。”

  


然后他就转身走了。

  


Shiro一直注视着Keith逐渐远去的背影，感叹着Keith的双腿是多么纤细，腰板是多么挺直，头发是多么柔软——

  


Allura的笑声让他从沉醉状态中醒来，他转向Allura，只见她翻着画册，愉快地在找什么东西。

  


“你这次又干了什么——”

  


“Shiro，”她小声说道，边笑着激动得喘不过气来。她把画册的最后一页翻给他看。Shiro看着画册睁大眼睛，脸上瞬间一片潮红。

  


在一幅Keith用衬衫擦脖间上的汗的画下面，出现了一行隽秀的签名。

  


Allura的笑容越发灿烂。

  


“他给你留号码了哦。”

  


 ——END——

  


其实作者还写了后续，随后有时间再做翻译好了。

  


  


  


  
  
[Voltron](http://1208951894.lofter.com/tag/Voltron)[sheith](http://1208951894.lofter.com/tag/sheith)  


 

[2016-07-31](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_bdc58c1)

[热度 113](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_bdc58c1)

评论 9

评论(9)

热度(113)

function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {  
_e = _e || window.event;  
!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;  
!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;  
var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
more.style.display = 'none';  
loading.style.display = 'block';  
if(window.ActiveXObject) {  
var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');  
} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {  
var req=new XMLHttpRequest();  
} else {  
return;  
}  
req.onreadystatechange=function(){  
if (req.readyState==4) {  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
var notes_html=req.responseText;  
if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {  
more_notes_loaded(notes_html);  
}  
var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;  
notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);  
notes.removeChild(loading);  
notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;  
}  
}  
req.open('GET', 'http://1208951894.lofter.com/morenotes?postid='+postId+'&offset='+offset,true);  
req.send();  
}

 

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. [](http://sanjumg.lofter.com/) [jao](http://sanjumg.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](http://rassic.lofter.com/) [你搁那呜噜什么呢](http://rassic.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](http://sostarmancango.lofter.com/) [SoStarmanCanWait](http://sostarmancango.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](http://sostarmancango.lofter.com/) [SoStarmanCanWait](http://sostarmancango.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](http://xuexiaobanerpermil.lofter.com/) [血小板儿](http://xuexiaobanerpermil.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](http://syuzy.lofter.com/) [❀秀秀](http://syuzy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](http://lovedanielforever.lofter.com/) [鹤年](http://lovedanielforever.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](http://ruoshui629.lofter.com/) [弱 水](http://ruoshui629.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](http://dustydusk.lofter.com/) [ROVER](http://dustydusk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](http://ogushi123.lofter.com/) [哔剥哔剥](http://ogushi123.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](http://ryo-sukee.lofter.com/) [知己难求](http://ryo-sukee.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](http://yuanmochuan.lofter.com/) [愈川](http://yuanmochuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](http://scccornwall.lofter.com/) [欺骗系配色](http://scccornwall.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](http://201320322.lofter.com/) [长钟](http://201320322.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](http://jiayousaisai.lofter.com/) [得好好练速写了……](http://jiayousaisai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](http://heibu413983.lofter.com/) [滾滾只是一顆球。](http://heibu413983.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](http://xinliniuquwufazhiliao.lofter.com/) [黛蠢啾啾啾啾啾](http://xinliniuquwufazhiliao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](http://al065.lofter.com/) [Sake](http://al065.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](http://niangua.lofter.com/) [念呱](http://niangua.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](http://treibsand.lofter.com/) [treibsand](http://treibsand.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](http://vjentjan.lofter.com/) [千振振](http://vjentjan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](http://yanbeidu.lofter.com/) [山地冬青](http://yanbeidu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](http://fxjoker.lofter.com/) [封旬](http://fxjoker.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](http://axuam.lofter.com/) [马猴烧酒阿咸](http://axuam.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](http://dererstestern776.lofter.com/) [Der erste Stern](http://dererstestern776.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](http://thzx119.lofter.com/) [彈簧](http://thzx119.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](http://rentabat.lofter.com/) [Nevermore](http://rentabat.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](http://yosongdemizhixiaowu.lofter.com/) [此人已死谢谢合作](http://yosongdemizhixiaowu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](http://yumahedaosanmu.lofter.com/) [yumahedaosanmu](http://yumahedaosanmu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](http://aihpos.lofter.com/) [一方原野](http://aihpos.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](http://cssu626.lofter.com/) [cssu](http://cssu626.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](http://youngasthemorning-oldasthesea.lofter.com/) [Alligator Rocks](http://youngasthemorning-oldasthesea.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](http://chihongluzhemavis.lofter.com/) [昂](http://chihongluzhemavis.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](http://xi336354.lofter.com/) [牙鸟](http://xi336354.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](http://rainbowandbird.lofter.com/) [蓝蓝蓝鸟](http://rainbowandbird.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  36. [](http://rainbowandbird.lofter.com/) [蓝蓝蓝鸟](http://rainbowandbird.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](http://yanqi480.lofter.com/) [岩崎](http://yanqi480.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](http://tardis-ly.lofter.com/) [生滚石花](http://tardis-ly.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](http://1161915728.lofter.com/) [啊液](http://1161915728.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](http://youlingjun588.lofter.com/) [幽灵君](http://youlingjun588.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](http://karta1888652.lofter.com/) [叔叔給你看個寶貝](http://karta1888652.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](http://04192001.lofter.com/) [Nineteen _](http://04192001.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](http://doo7749.lofter.com/) [洛年](http://doo7749.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](http://yanchengshumu.lofter.com/) [乐无言](http://yanchengshumu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](http://pikpk.lofter.com/) [chongyang](http://pikpk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](http://rayxeme.lofter.com/) [FlmThdr](http://rayxeme.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  47. [](http://rayxeme.lofter.com/) [FlmThdr](http://rayxeme.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](http://nanmuxiu.lofter.com/) [朽只是在睡觉而已](http://nanmuxiu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](http://stttch.lofter.com/) [钛氢置换](http://stttch.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](http://xiaofeixialalala.lofter.com/) [heyll](http://xiaofeixialalala.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



  
[上一篇](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_c68511b)  
[下一篇](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_648bb70)  


  
© [战五渣斯基](http://1208951894.lofter.com/)|Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


回到顶部

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':0,ContextValue:'&copy&nbsp战五渣斯基'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'http://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();

 

$(document).ready(function () {  
$('.about').click(function(){  
$(this).toggleClass('clicked');  
$('.aboutlayer').toggle();  
return false;  
});  
$(window).scroll(function() {  
if($(window).scrollTop() >= $(window).height()) {  
$('#gtotop').css('visibility', 'visible');  
} else {  
$('#gtotop').css('visibility', 'hidden');  
}  
});  
});

 

P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});  
window.pagewidget=true;


End file.
